The present disclosure relates to semiconductor packages, package-on-package devices, and/or methods of fabricating the same.
In the case where an integrated circuit (IC) chip is provided in the form of a semiconductor package, it can be easily used as a part of an electronic product. In general, the semiconductor package includes a printed circuit board (PCB) and a semiconductor chip which is mounted on the PCB and is electrically connected to the PCB by bonding wires or bumps. With development of the semiconductor industry, many studies are being conducted to improve reliability and durability of such semiconductor packages.